


Boy in the School

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [10]
Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bullying, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Charles hace un amigo.
Series: cien palabras exactas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 1





	Boy in the School

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

Charles lleva ocho meses en el colegio la primera vez que se fija en él, y desde ese día lo ve donde quiera que vaya. En clase, en los pasillos, en el comedor… El chico rubio parece hacer todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido, pero tiene algo que llama su atención.

El día que se lo encuentra hecho un ovillo bajo un árbol, con el ojo morado y la camisa ensangrentada, comprende que el chico está tan solo como él. Cuando le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse el rubio la acepta con timidez. Ahora ya no están solos.

**Author's Note:**

> Charles y el chico rubio son Charles Rowland y Edwin Paine, del cuarto capítulo de Estación de nieblas. Acabo de descubrir que por lo visto más adelante se convirtieron en los protagonistas de su propio cómic, Dead Boy Detectives, tengo que echarles un vistazo.


End file.
